eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wounded Bird
Event description The deputy of your province informs you that local monster catchers have caught a wounded bird that looks like a phoenix, but smaller and without a fiery aura. Both of the bird's wings were broken. The monster catchers were going to finish off the phoenix to save it from suffering, when suddenly the bird began to speak, begging that her life be spared. Occurrence Possibility factor: 2 (average event has 10–15) Options and consequences #Heal its wounds and set it free (-15 , +2 Karma) #Deliver it to the castle. I want to talk to it! #*The phoenix is soon delivered to your castle. The beautiful bird looks very worn out. #*#Who are you? Who did this to you? #*#*I am Larietta, Princess of the Lake Land. My husband, the sorcerer Isravius, did this to me. Suspecting that I had cheated on him, he turned me into a phoenix in a fit of anger, clipped my wings, and left me for the monster catchers to find. He knew that they would never let such a valuable bird live. He didn't have the heart to kill me himself. #*#*#Did you really cheat on him? #*#*#*I never cheated on him. But I secretly visited one wise man who taught me how to heal and even how to resurrect. My husband did not want me to ever learn anything. #*#*#*#Heal its wounds and set it free! (-15 , +2 Karma) #*#*#*#Can I remove the spell from you somehow? #*#*#*#*I know a counterspell and I can teach it to any magician competent enough, but the ritual to be performed is very costly. #*#*#*#*#I can only offer you your freedom (-15 , +2 Karma) #*#*#*#*#*Your servants heal the phoenix and set it free. Larietta is very upset that she will have to spend her life in a bird's feathers. #*#*#*#*#*#I wish I could help her. #*#*#*#*#*#That's a bit too much for a common harlot! (-1 Karma) #*#*#*#*#Perform the ritual! (-60 , -400 ) #*#*#*#*#*Your magicians perform the ritual and read the spell. The phoenix catches fire and burns up, leaving only a handful of ashes. Then a female figure rises from the ashes. The beautiful slim brunette can hardly stay on her feet. (+5 Karma) #*#*#*#*#*#What a beauty! #*#*#*#*#*#I liked her more when she was a phoenix! #*#*#*#*#Finish off the bird to end its suffering. (-5 Karma) #*#*#You despicable woman! Kill her! (-5 Karma) #*#Reveal the secret of rebirth to me, and I'll let you go! #*#*The phoenix just moans in pain in response. (Original four options presented again with "Deliver it to the castle" replaced with "Who are you?") #Sell it to alchemists for ingredients (+50 , -5 Karma) #Finish it off and make some clothes from its feathers. (-5 Karma) #*Your tailors don't know how to make clothes from feathers. But one foreign craftsman says that he can make a cloak and asks for 500 gold coins for his work. #*#Flog this miser and drive him away! (-2 Karma) #*#Put him in the dungeon and make him do it! (-3 Karma) #*#*(50% Chance) The craftsman gets to work, but since he has to sew in the dungeon, cold, hungry and in poor lighting, the absurd piece of clothing he manages to make does not resemble the Phoenix Cloak at all. It is more like a common traveling cloak and a rather low-quality one at that. (30% durability Traveling Cloak gained in the treasury) #*#*#Flog him and drive him away! (-2 Karma) #*#*#Execute the rascal! he has damaged very valuable feathers! (-5 Karma) #*#*#Give 100 to the craftsman for his work and let him go. (-100 , +1 Karma) #*#*(50% Chance) The craftsman has made a Phoenix Cloak. Since he had to make it in the dungeon, cold, hungry and with poor lighting, the appearance of the garment leaves much to be desired (30% durability Phoenix Cloak gained in the treasury) #*#*#Flog him and drive him away! (-2 Karma) #*#*#Execute the rascal! he has damaged very valuable feathers! (-5 Karma) #*#*#Give 100 gold to the craftsman for his work and let him go. (-100 , +1 Karma) #*#Pay the craftsman for his work. (-500 ) #*#*The craftsman has made a Phoenix Cloak. The garment is breathtaking! It is worthy of a great ruler. (100% durability Phoenix Cloak gained in the treasury) #*#*#It's a pity I can't try it on! #*#*#I hope that rascally out-of-towner didn't damage the feathers! (-1 Karma) Category:Events Category:Random Events